Max, Fang & the Hotel Room Max's POV
by druggface250694
Summary: Max checks the gang into the hotel. All the room partners have been decided and that leaves Max sharing a room with Fang. Do Max and Fang finally give in to temptation? Rated M 16 for sex and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

After we had everyone booked into the hotel for the night Fang and I walked into our room. There was only one bed. _Well this was going to be interesting._

"There's only one bed." I stated obviously.

"Mmm." Fang seemed preoccupied.

"Ok well if you don't mind I'm going to go ahead and take a shower now." I said quickly then slipped into the bathroom.

I heard the TV flicker on and I assumed Fang had settled himself on the bed by now.

I turned the water on. While waiting for the water to heat up I looked at myself in the mirror. God, it looked like someone had thrown a grenade in my hair, I was going to need some major shampoo-age for this mess.

When the water was warm enough I stepped into the stall. Mmmm, the water felt so good. I really needed this shower.

I could have been in there for five minutes or I could have been in there for fifteen. But I knew I had to get out sometime and Face fang… and the one bed… and Fang…

I draped the towel around myself and squeezed as much water as I could out of my hair. I went through everything I needed to before I left the bathroom; brushed my teeth then dried my hair to the best of my ability with that crappy drier, in the end the towel worked better.

I put on the pyjamas Nudge had picked out for me just before we checked in. Oh crap. Short shorts and a tank top, _lovely._

I took one last look at myself in the mirror then left the bathroom.

One glance around the room and I saw that the TV was set on a channel with two hosts; it seemed to be a music channel. Fang was lying under the covers but with the covers down to his waist, he wasn't wearing a shirt. _Shit._

Fang looked at me with an unexplainable look in his eyes. If only I had Angel's gift, if only I could hear his thoughts. _If only._

"Max, you're looking good." Fang said then smiled, "Looks like you really enjoyed that shower."  
"What makes you say that?" I wondered out loud as I walked towards the bed.

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that you were in there for twenty-three minutes." Fang chuckled.

"Whoops," I blushed, "I guess I lost track of time."

"Guess so." Fang replied simply.

I was just about to get under the covers but I hesitated, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Max are you ok?" Fang asked me.

"Yeah, just…" I hesitated.

"Just what?" Fang urged me to continue.

"Just… Well Fang, the thing is…" I had no idea how I could explain this to Fang, "Fang, I've been having these… well let's call them feelings. I've been having these feelings for you for a while now and tonight I just…" I trailed off.

Fang seemed to be getting annoyed now, "Tonight you just what…?"

"Urgh, forget it. Forget I said anything." I said then quickly climbed in the bed next to him.

I tried to keep to one side of the bed so that I wouldn't have to be so close to him. Looks like Fang had other plans…

Fang pulled me up next to him and switched the TV off. We just lay there for what felt like hours.

Finally I couldn't take it, "Fang what are you thinking?"

"What?" I must've caught him off guard.

"_What are you thinking?" _I felt like if he didn't answer soon I would explode. _Come on Fang, just hurry up and answer the question._

"Well," Fang began then smiled that wonderful smile I loved, "I was just thinking about how I'd rather be doing this."

_What in the name of fifty-two types of cement mix was he talking about?_

He rolled us over so that he was above me with his hands and knees on either side of my body. I noticed a bulge in his pants that I hadn't noticed before.

My breath caught in my throat, "Fang what are you d-"

He cut me off with a kiss so intense and so passionate that it caught me off guard.

Fang was the first to break the kiss, "Max, I've always had feelings for you, whether you knew it or not." He smiled that heartthrob smile again. He was still hovering above me.

"I, I don't know what to say." _Yep, definitely caught off guard there Max._

"You don't have to say a word." Fang said then began kissing me again. But this time the kiss was slower, more intimate.

Fang put his hands in my hair and I slid my hands up his arms, across his shoulders and down his back. I pulled him closer to me. He was now laying on me but I didn't feel much of a weight at all. I could feel his arousal poking into my belly. I got an idea.

This time I was the one who broke the kiss. "I just want to try something." I said quickly.

I flipped us over so that I was on top. I sat up straight and started undoing Fang's black Levi's. The bulge in his was impossible to miss.

Once I got his pants off I threw them behind me. I got back on top of him; I could feel his penis pressing firmly into my stomach even more without his jeans on. I kissed him with as much passion as I could manage and he kissed me back. Quickly I pulled away. The look on his face was unfathomable.

Feeling confident, I slowly made my way across his jaw, down his neck and I continued across the flat plains of his chest and down his six-pack.

A low moaning sound came from deep in his throat.

I hovered just above the elastic band of his boxers. I looked up at him.

"Max, are you sure you want to be doing this?" Fang asked breathlessly.

"Positive." I said with a sly smile on my face.

I slowly pulled his boxers off. When I had gotten them off I threw them across the room. I turned to face Fang, then,

"Oh… My… God…" I said through uneven breaths.

"Max, are you ok?" Fang asked me with just a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah…" I said shyly. "I was just surprised at how… _big_ you are…"

I could feel heat rushing up into my cheeks. Fang started to laugh.

"What?" I said feeling annoyed that he wasn't letting me in on what was so funny. My confidence bubble burst.

"You sound so cute when you're ne-" he gasped and was barely able to finish his sentence.

Without warning I had started to lick the length of him.

"Mmmm, Max. That feel's so good." He said, barely above a whisper.

I stopped for a second then looked up at him, "Then you're going to _love_ this." I smirked.

I opened my lips and drew him into me. A gasp escaped his lips. I wasn't exactly sure what to do now; I had never done this before.

Fang arched his back; whatever I was doing he seemed to be enjoying it. This teasing and sucking went on for a couple minutes. I was just wondering how long I should go before I stopped when suddenly,

"Max, stop! I'm going to-" he stopped before he could finish his sentence. He gasped then exploded in my mouth.

I swallowed it all, and then looked up at him, "What did you think?"

My confidence was back and I wiped the corner of my mouth smiling.

"Did you just swallow…?" he couldn't manage to find the words. His breaths were staggered and his breathing shallow.

"Well," I said with a smile, "Love sucks."

He looked utterly confused so I continued.

"But true love swallows." I said then winked at him.

"You never cease to amaze me Maximum Ride." he said then grinned.

I giggled then he rolled us over. He was on top again.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang was on all fours, with his hands and knees on either side of my body. His eyes looked so intense but so kind and reassuring at the same time, I could lose myself in his deep green eyes.

He kissed me again. This kiss filled with lust and desire pulled me deeper and deeper, heat was starting to pool just above the rim of my underwear. I needed Fang, I needed him inside me.

It was as if he was reading my thoughts. Fang pulled away and began to pull my underwear down, running his hands down my legs as he went.

He pulled the last of my underwear off then threw it somewhere behind him. I then arched my back so he could take my bra off; he did it in one quick, smooth motion. _It was almost like he'd been practising or something haha._

I spread my legs slightly and he took his place between them.

My heart was beating a mile a minute in my chest but Fang looked calm, _or maybe he was just hiding his emotions, like he usually does_.

"Are you ready?" he said quietly.

I didn't say anything, I just nodded. _Here goes._

He entered me, a little too fast. I screamed, whether in pleasure or pain I'll never know.

Fang stopped quickly, a flicker of panic swept over his face. "Oh my God Max, I'm so sorry!" he quickly bent down and sent kisses across my cheek and down my neck. He held still while I calmed myself.

"Ok Fang. Go, I'm ready." I said through choppy breaths.

He started to move, I could tell he was going slowly so as not to hurt me again. But the pain was gone and now all I felt was an intense pleasure that I had never felt before.

I wrapped my legs around his waist urging him to go faster, to push deeper. "Faster Fang."

He did, and he kept going, hitting a spot inside me, which I didn't know existed. I started to move my hips in time with his, matching his movements.

With each thrust he sent wave after wave of this amazing feeling coursing through my body. I felt it all the way through to my fingers and toes.

Fang's eyes glazed over and his eyes fell to half-mast. _I loved the way he looked when his eyes did that._ Fang came, quickly followed by myself.

He pushed into me one last time and my world went dark, there was nothing but Fang, me and this moment.

Fang collapsed on top of me, exhausted and breathing heavily. My breathing was just as laboured.

Fang pulled out of me and lay down on the bed next to me. I quickly moved over, I didn't want any space between us now that we had shared this amazing moment.

We just lay there in a warm afterglow bubble. I could feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

-----

When I woke up – with my eyes still blurred from sleep and adjusting to the light – I felt around the bed.

Fang was gone.

"Fang?" I called out.

Instead of a reply I heard the water in the shower begin to pour. I climbed out of the bed, still half asleep, and walked into the bathroom. Fang was standing with a towel around his waist just looking at himself in the mirror.

I walked up beside him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He turned to me, "Good morning Max," he said with a smile then kissed my forehead. _Fang can be so sweet when he's not_ _all Mr. I-need-to-be-serious-for-the-sake-of-the-flock._ It was moments like this that I would never forget.

"Hey can I join you?" I said gesturing towards the shower.

Fang shrugged slightly, "Yeah sure. If you want to."

Fang unwrapped the towel from around his waist and let it fall to the floor. We stepped into the stall. The water was the perfect temperature, cool but not cold – _just the way I liked it._

Fang wasted no time. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them up against the wall. He held me against the wall using his body.

He looked deep into my eyes, as if he was trying to read my soul. "Mmm, you amaze me Maximum Ride."

Before I could ask what he meant by that, he attacked my mouth with hungry kisses. I returned the kisses but I was starting to get annoyed by the way he had my wrists held against the wall. _How much do you want to bet that he knew that?_

The feeling of cool tiles against my back and Fang's warm body pressed against mine was like ecstasy, _I could stay like this forever_.

Fang let go of my wrists to wrap his arms around my waist. He held me close as we kissed, the cool water flowing over our moulded bodies.

_Well, better get back to reality. _I broke the kiss, "We should get cleaned up and check on the flock." Fang nodded in agreement.

We took turns covering each other in soap and cleaning ourselves. _Fang seemed to have better control over himself today._

We didn't spend too much time in the shower, just enough that was needed. We almost fell over each other getting out of the shower. _Ok so having a shower with Fang was great and all but __damn those confined shower stalls__._

I grabbed another towel and wrapped it around myself while fang began brushing his teeth. I walked out into the hotel room to look for my clothes.

My shirt on the floor, my bra on the sofa, my jeans and underwear on the floor near the bed. I quickly pulled everything on and walked back into the bathroom where fang was just finishing brushing his teeth.

I just leaned against the doorframe watching him clean up.

"What?" Fang asked with an awkward smile.

"I think you're the only person I know who can look sexy with wet hair and nothing but a towel on." I said with a smile in my voice.

Fang gave me a look that said '_Are you insane? Have you even seen those Calvin Klein models?'_ But he just smiled and said, "Well I like that top you're wearing. But it looks even better… on the floor." He said in a voice that sounded dead sexy.

He walked over to me, it looked like he was about to kiss me but he swooped away and out the door. I guess he needed to go put his clothes on too.

I walked over to the sink and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I quickly ran a comb through my hair then joined Fang in the room.

"Soo…" I said dragging out the word.

"We better go check on everyone then, check for casualties and all that," he said with a grin.

I laughed awkwardly. _God I hope no one was hurt, last night was the first time we spent that much time apart from each other in, well, never._

"Angel's going to hear our thoughts," I said quickly.

"Then we might as well tell them…" Fang said calmly. He didn't look nervous or scared or _anything. Looks like we got Fang back to himself now._

I was shocked. "TELL THEM… WHAT HAPPENED?! But they're just kids!"

"They don't need to know the _details._ We'll just tell them that we're _together_ now." Fang said with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, it actually looked more like he was trying to suppress a laugh.

I calmed down then sighed, "Why do you have to be so _right_?"

"Why do you have to be so sexy?" Fang replied smiling slyly.

"Hey! Back on the subject." I retorted.

"Sorry," he looked abashed, "I should control myself." His head dropped to look at the carpet.

I felt a little guilty, _come on Max, you're the leader for a reason, don't be so hard on yourself._ I pulled his chin up to look in his eyes. "Hey, come on now. Everything's fine. Let's just go wake everyone up and we'll see how things go from there." I smiled encouragingly.

Fang smiled back but didn't say anything. He gave me a quick peck on the lips, "Yeah, we're burning daylight." He grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.

_Another sunrise, another day, another branch of paths to choose from._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks a lot to all those who read and enjoyed the story. **

**I didn't think anyone would like it :P**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of this little... whatever you want to call it :) **

**I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing so don't forget to leave a quick review and let me know what you thought, whether good or bad I still would love to hear.**

**Enjoy guys!**

-------------------------

Fang and I walked out of the hotel room letting the door swing shut behind us.

We walked hand in hand to the first room; _I wonder what Iggy and Gazzy are going to think..._

With my right hand still holding Fangs I quickly knocked on the door with my left. _Knock, knock, knock._

A dull _thump_ could be heard from inside the room, I guess one of them fell out of their bed.

"Who is it?" came Iggy's muffled voice, still sounding half asleep.

"It's just us Ig, could you let us in please?" I asked him through the door.

"Yeah sure guys, just hang on a sec." Iggy replied. He was probably getting Gazzy up now.

I turned to Fang, "Are you sure we should-"

Fang probably knew what I was thinking, "Max, it'll be fine. I promise." Then he gave me an encouraging smile and a kiss on the lips.

I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck. _Hey! Don't blame me, I couldn't help myself._

I guess Fang couldn't help himself either, well; he didn't stop me at least.

I felt Fang go stiff as a board, then I realised why.

"Max, Fang, would you care to explain what's going on here?" came Gazzy's voice from beside us.

_Ohhh, shit._

I let go of Fang. My cheeks turned the brightest shade of red, even a shiny new fire-truck was no competition.

"I was just, umm..." I said, I couldn't think up any excuse for what they just saw, well what _Gazzy_ just saw.

"What's going on? I can't see anything, _remember_?" Iggy said with the smallest trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Well... Max and Fang were just, errr... kissing." Gazzy said with an astonished look on his face.

"Were they now?" now Iggy was grinning, _oh boy, I'm never going to live this down._

"Ok, ok, so we were kissing. What's the big deal? People do it all the time, it's a natural thing," Fang said defending our honour, "Let's just go wake up Angel and Nudge then we can all sit down and talk about this over breakfast, how's that?"

"Cool, we'll just get ready"

"Ok, downstairs in five." Fang said with authority in his voice. _I_ on the other hand was still blushing like a little girl.

Iggy and Gazzy walked back inside and shut the door.

"_God!_ That was so embarrassing." I said to Fang as we approached the next door.

"Well, it could have been worse." Fang said with a smile on his face.

"I don't even want to _know_ what you're thinking right now," I said then laughed. _Oh God, Angel would know._ "Hey, Fang."

"What is it Max?" Fang asked me

"Could you _try_ and keep your thoughts PG 13 around Angel?" I asked quickly, "We wouldn't want to scar her..."

Fang laughed, "I'll try my best."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, me again.**

**Ok so here's the last chapter for this story segment thing :P**

**Leave me a review, whether bad or good I'd still like to hear :)**

**Ok so coming up soon will be Fang's P.O.V of the story.**

**Much3**

----------

_Hopefully things would be better with Nudge and Angel…_

"Ok, maybe this time you shouldn't kiss me." I said to Fang while trying to sound stern but calm at the same time.

"Sorry, but you really shouldn't have wrapped your arms around me." Fang chuckled.

I blushed a little then we were at Nudge and Angel's room.

I knocked on the door then turned and nodded once at Fang.

Angel quickly appeared bright-eyed and awake at the door.

I tried my best to clear my thoughts of last night with Fang; hopefully he was doing the same.

"Good morning Max. Hi Fang." Angel said in a bright voice.

"Hey Angel," I said then smiled, "Where's Nudge?"

"She's brushing her teeth." Angel replied.

A muffled and slurry 'Good morning' came from the bathroom.

"Ok then if you guys are almost ready then breakfast downstairs A.S.A.P, we have something to say." Fang spoke up.

Angel's face went blank. Then she grinned from ear to ear, "Oh I knew it! I knew it would work!"

I was shocked, was Fang thinking what I thought he was thinking? God I hope not. Now that I think about it he probably wasn't otherwise Angel would have been absolutely mortified.

Fang simply turned to me, smiled then gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Angel can I have a moment with you, _alone?_" I said sternly then pulled her out of the room. Fang walked into their room, to check on Nudge probably.

As soon as I thought we were far enough, I whispered quickly, "What on earth are you talking about? _'I knew it would work'_?_"_

"I kinda set it up," she said innocently.

I didn't know what to think, "What do you mean _kinda_?"

"Well I planned for only two of the rooms to have two singles, then I told the boys that room number 38 had a fridge stocked with food, and I told Nudge that number 37 had a Jacuzzi tub so that left room 39 for you guys," she said as if it were as simple as adding two and two. Her smile never left her angelic face.

"That's not _kinda_ setting it up, that's planning the whole thing!" I was still shocked that a six-year-old had come up with this whole arrangement.

"Too late to change it now," Angel said with a giggle. A moment later she was skipping down the hall back to her room where Fang was at the door. I was still standing there with my jaw hanging wide.

Fang walked up to me, I shut my mouth and regained my composure.

"Is something the matter?" Fang asked me simply.

"Angel planned everything." I said quietly astonished.

"Yeah I know," Fang replied.

Once again I was stunned, "What? How?"

"Nudge told me while I was in there… Well I kinda guessed what she was saying picking up on main words. Did you know that Nudge is even harder to understand when she's brushing her teeth?" Fang said.

"Right, Ok then," I tried to think of what to say next, "Maybe we should-"

"Maybe _you_ should just relax. Let's go downstairs for breakfast and I'll explain everything. Is that ok?" Fang asked calmingly.

I sighed in relief. "Sounds good," I said then smiled, _Fang was incredible._

He took my hand then walked me to the elevator.

----------

Once downstairs we waited outside the restaurant-café they had in the lobby.

Angel and Nudge were the first to arrive, soon followed by Iggy and Gazzy.

"Ok lets grab a table and order," I said.

We went inside then grabbed a booth, we had to squeeze in but in the end we all fit.

The waiter brought us some menus. Once we had all decided what we were ordering we told the waiter and with a face that said '_There is __no way__ you guys are going to manage to eat all that in one sitting but I'd love to see you try'_ he wrote down the order.

"Oh and could you please make it quick? I'm starving." I think I spoke on behalf of the whole flock when I said this.

"I'll see what I can do," said Mr. Waiter then he quickly shuffled into the kitchen.

Once he left, Iggy got straight to the point, "Ok so what's this kissing business you two have going on?"

Everyone started to speak up at once.

"Oh my gosh! They were kissing? I didn't expect _that,_" Angel said.

"I know! When I opened the door I was like _WOAHH!_" Gazzy replied

"Haha! No way! Oh my God, that's so cute, I can't believe it! Are you guys like a couple now?" Nudge's question silenced everyone; they all turned towards me and Fang and waited for the answer.

"I guess so," Fang said simply.

"Well give us details!" Nudge demanded enthusiastically.

"I think that all you need to know is that Max and I are _together_ now. That's it I guess, just plain and simply together now," Fang said sternly.

I just sat there cringing back into myself. I tried to look serious and calm but it wasn't working.

"Fine, be that way," Nudge pouted.

I sighed in relief that she didn't push for '_juicier'_ details as Nudge would have put it.

Soon the food arrived and the only sound that escaped anyone's teeth was the sound of chewing.

Another _fabulous_ start to another _fabulous_ day…


End file.
